


World 1-2:Desert Sands=Playground!

by orphan_account



Series: Luigi's Padded Adventure! [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yes,there is diaper usage in this. Deal with it.





	

“Mama Mia...I need to take a break…” Mario wheezed,trudging through the desert.  
His shirt (which was long-sleeved) was drenched in sweat as the sun beat on the pair. There were few clouds in the sky,making the heat worse. But Mario imagined that if he had it bad,Luigi had it worse-a full-body onesie was not ideal when trekking through a desert. He appeared to have picked up on this too-Luigi squirmed and whimpered,obviously too uncomfortable.

“I know,baby bro..We’re gonna go find somewhere comfy,okay..?” Mario coughed. He trudged over to the large,towering mud-brick temple a few feet in front of them,and let his exhausted body slump as he leaned on the side of the wall. Luigi whimpered more,obviously on the verge of tears as he was left to bake in his onesie. His squirming increased as he tried to escape his brother’s grip.

“C’mere,Weegie. Let’s get you out of that hot onesie,” Mario wheezed as he pulled Luigi into his lap,unzipped the onesie and peeled it off of his baby brother’s body. It had gotten damp,too-especially around his chest and underarms. He stuffed the unfavorable garment into the diaper bag and pulled out a simple,short-sleeved green T-shirt for Luigi.  
He then helped the younger plumber into the shirt,pulled out the baby wipes and gently wiped down his exposed skin,hoping the wetness of the wipes would refresh his rather sensitive skin a little. Luigi seemed a lot more comfortable-he cooed happily,squirming lightly when the soothing wipes touched his skin.  
“Better now,baby bro?” Mario asked,pulling out a second baby wipe and wiping his own face with it. This was refreshing, and after a while a few clouds covered up the offending sun,sending refreshing shade throughout the desert.  
“Gaaah~” Luigi cooed in response. He suckled on his fist (as usual) while Mario slipped some thin socks onto his little brother’s feet.

Mario smiled at his brother’s coos and gurgles,liking how happy the little brother appeared now that he was protected. “Aren’t you a happy baby~...” he sang,picking him up and continuing on into the temple building. “Do you want your paci?” he asked,pulling the small object from his overall pocket. Luigi reached for it,and promptly popped it into his mouth and suckled cheerfully when he got a hold of it.  
So far he barely knew that he needed to go,and was still suckling and looking around when he thoughtlessly let his bladder give way.  
Luigi only cooed and babbled on as the warm liquid gushed out of him and got absorbed into the cotton padding. A wet warmth spread as the younger brother’s padding expanded and got warmer by the second to absorb the contents of his bladder,and so far Luigi didn’t even notice,more concerned about his paci and staying close to Mario like a good baby boy. That,and the glittering coins scattered around the interior...

 

Mario did.  
He could sense a weird warmth creeping up his side, groaning as he knew what that meant. “Seriously, baby bro?” He sighed, picking up Luigi and laying him on the floor of the temple, dropping the diaper bag and unzipping it.  
“Well, you have it easy in a sense. At least you don’t have to pee behind a temple..” Mario’s face turned red as he thought back to an earlier experience that involved his own bladder, one that he refused to talk about to anyone... Funny enough Luigi responded in a sense-he cooed and blew a playful raspberry.

Mario waited for his brother to finish, then untaped the sodden padding, still keeping it folded over his brother’s member just in case he still had to go. He pulled out a baby wipe and cleaned him up carefully, discarding it along with the sodden padding.  
The older brother later pulled out a clean diaper (complete with a cutesy red and green mushroom print and frilly, pastel green leg-hole ruffles) and folded it around Luigi’s waist, spreading on diaper rash cream just in case, followed by some baby powder, and soon taped it around the younger plumber’s waist.  
And all the while, Luigi only watched Mario intently, sometimes picking up and playing with the supplies.

He had the bottle of baby powder tight in his grip when Mario finished changing him, popping his paci into his mouth and taking away the bottle. “There now. I bet you feel a lot better, don’t you?” he cooed to his little brother. Luigi nearly screamed in protest when the baby powder bottle was taken away, but that was replaced with a single huff followed by immediate suckles on his pacifier. The elder brother only giggled in response as he continued on outside the temple, being greeted with a gorgeous blue sky dotted with thick and puffy clouds floating across the sky. A gorgeous sight indeed.  
Outside, a few of the clouds had drifted away, allowing a few rays of sunlight to drift through, lighting up the desert sand. A small gust of wind blew through, scattering around a few piles of sand. Mario sighed in relief as the cool wind touched his face. “Feels so much cooler out here..” Luigi squealed and giggled as a dragonfly flew over the two and hovered over his nose, nearly landing on it for a second.

\--  
“Hey Weegie, wanna play for a little?” Mario suggested, setting his baby brother on the ground. He never regarded how large the diaper looked on Luigi’s tiny waist-it was indeed kinda cute, honestly. It made him appear smaller than his actual size, like a tiny baby.  
His little brother cooed and giggled merrily in response, crawling off towards a nearby flower patch. Mario smiled and took a break, sitting and leaning against a large rock as he observed Luigi crawl around and giggle. It wasn’t long before Mario finally drifted off to sleep...

Luigi looked around, his eyes wide as he crawled taking in the surrounding sights. Everything looked interesting and new-the glittering coins, friendly Koopas, small pools of water to splash around in, as well as the large mud bricks and blocks everywhere made for a playground-just for Luigi. Just him and his big bro (who was napping, laying on a rock as if he were sunbathing) with nobody to interrupt his play time. He squealed as he played in the several puddles of water, catching and chewing the coins he fished out. They were cool to the touch, and the glittering surface was appealing to the eye.  
Perfect for chewing.  
The padded plumber spat out his favorite paci (and watched as it fell into the puddle and sunk to the bottom) and chewed and suckled on the coins. The rounded surface was soothing to suckle on, and the cool feeling made for a refreshing chew toy.

When Luigi got bored with that, he plucked his paci up out of the puddle, spat out the coin and crawled around, playing with a few of the Koopas, which appeared eager to entertain little Luigi. They danced around and popped in and out of their shells, chirping in glee as Luigi squealed and clapped in pure, childish excitement.  
Sometimes they spun around, their shells whirling and writhing around at high speeds as the Koopa popped inside, and as soon as the shell stopped spinning they popped out again, only visibly dizzy. This proved too hilarious for Luigi-he squealed and laughed loudly, falling onto his back as he giggled and kicked happily. In all honesty, shell spinning was not a favorite among Koopas-but if it meant entertaining others, their expressions of glee and enjoyment was worth the dizziness.

Ultimately they got tired, and decided to rest up and take a nap. Even though he wanted the friendly Koopas to do more, Luigi finally crawled away.  
Now what? Mario was resting. So were the Koopas. The coin puddle wasn't interesting anymore either. Frustrated and cranky, Luigi crawled around, looking for other things, when he spotted a bright orange box with a white question mark on it. 

What’s this?  
The padded plumber inched towards the mysterious box, his crystal blue eyes wide with curiosity. He reached out to touch it and cooed in delight as the box reacted to his touch with a gentle flash of light.  
Out of genuine curiosity Luigi tapped the box (by no means gently),and flinched back when it reacted again,but differently this time. It turned brown,with no markings whatsoever,and at the top of the box appeared something that hadn’t been there before-a beautiful red,orange,and white flower,complete with two beady black eyes that stared into the distance.

Luigi reached out to nudge the flower, but as soon as he touched it, the magical plant withered into glowing crimson and olive ashes that coiled around him.  
He giggled in excitement as a pleasant warmth surged through him as the ashes died. His shirt faded into silver, and even his padding changed. The navy blue landing zone took on a bright grassy color (but kept the mushroom pattern) and the olive tapes dissolved into a fluorescent white too. He squealed in happiness as he watched the shift, his skinny limbs kicking merrily.

Luigi pulled himself to his wobbly feet, using the now-defunct question block for help.  
... Now what? Other than a showy costume change and comfy warmth, the fire flower’s effects did little to him.  
Oh well.  
He tried toddling about, his legs trembling and unstable, clutching onto mud bricks to keep himself steady.  
He giggled as he played, crushing a few dandelions and cooing as the wispy white and golden yellow seeds floated into the surrounding space. Luigi even attempted to catch a few, bouncing around and grabbing the drifting wisps.

 

“Mmmmn…. Luigi..?” Mario yawned, pulling himself up and stretching out. Maybe he shouldn’t slept on that rock, he felt like there was a permanent bend in his back, even though it loosened up the moment he stood. He went over to Luigi, who was gurgling and babbling as he attempted to grab a few of the floating dandelion seeds.

“Awww, bro~.. Aren’t you adorable.” Mario cooed, tickling Luigi’s tummy and grinning as he giggles and squirms in response. Quickly the older brother's eyes caught onto his baby brother’s clothing.  
“Hmm, you seem different. You must have picked up a Fire Flower. But we’ll have to get moving soon. You all set?” Thinking about the preceding tantrum that occurred when Mario tried to haul him away, he continued his earlier comment. “On second thought... You want to play longer?”  
Luigi only gazed in response, almost as if Mario asked a stupid question. Of course he  
wanted to stay and play, but he didn’t want to inconvenience Mario or be a bad boy. So he only dropped back onto all fours and stared up at Mario. He wanted his paci but struggled to form the words needed to ask for it. His lips moved as he tried to form the word “paci” but no sound came.

“Are you trying to say something, bro?” Mario asked, squatting down to his little brother’s eye level.

“....” He struggled and made an effort to talk, but nothing came out, save for a few babbles and coos.  
Luigi only frowned in return, his eyes large and gazing into Mario’s.

The older brother grinned, patting Luigi’s head. “Okay, Weegie. I’ll let you play a while longer since you’ve been a good baby. Alright?” He went back over to the rock he rested on, sifting through the diaper bag and sorting through it, making sure he had all that he needed.

 

Luigi dragged himself to his feet once more, his hand in his mouth as he wobbled around the space. Mario was busy, so he didn’t attempt to get his attention. There wasn't anything different to deal with. Oh well. He peered around, sometimes stepping into and paddling in the water puddles. 

Suddenly his tummy rumbled,obviously getting his attention. All of a sudden he didn’t feel too good… Luigi whined and rubbed his tummy, hoping to make the (only slight) pain go away. That didn’t help, and so far there only seemed one way to make the pain go away…

Whimpering a bit, Luigi squatted awkwardly, this already relieving a bit of the pain in his tummy. It wasn’t enough, though. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he tried to get comfortable enough (and hope that Mario wasn’t watching him…)

His arms were wrapped tightly around his tummy as he started to push, a few whines escaping as the mushy mess forced its way out of his body and into the seat of the diaper,already forming an embarrassing bulge in the back of his padding. This… seemed to help.  
Grunting, Luigi struggled to push out some more, his face reddening as his body forced out more and more and more rancid, runny mush. Tears were steadily streaming down the younger brother’s face (though these were more from straining than embarrassment) as he continued to helplessly fill his padding to the brim, the bulge in the back growing larger and becoming a sickly brown as the bulge grew. Faint crackling, along with the sickening sounds of a growling tummy could be heard around him. The cute little mushrooms were almost invisible, the red and green print barely visible against the soiled padding.  
He’d been squatting for about a while when he finished, sighing in relief. The younger brother awkwardly jerked himself back into a standing posture (feeling weighed down by the spongy mess in his diaper),trying to avoid smushing the foul mess against his skin. He felt so much better; hell, Luigi was too satisfied to cry in anguish.  
And all of this went on while Mario only stared, watching in horror as his little brother effortlessly filled his padding.  
“L-Luigi…?” he stammered. “D-Did you g ”-go already..?”

 

Luigi blushed and nodded.  
Groaning, Mario pulled out an extra thick diaper with an identical pattern, followed by wipes, baby powder, and rash ointment. He laid Luigi onto his back and gently untaped the messy padding, anticipating the worst. No sooner than when he pulled the diaper back, the offensive reek worsened, nearly enough for Mario to hurl. Instead, he gulped, held his breath, and hurriedly cleaned Luigi and taped up the ruined padding, tossing it out of the way. 

And then Luigi sneezed, more than likely from the desert sand being blown.  
That wasn’t a problem.  
What was- the large fireball that resulted. Mario ducked away from the flaming sphere of hell that shot past, almost burning his cap. “Mama Mia, bro…” he groaned, powdering him up and taping up Luigi's clean padding. With help from Luigi (guiding his little brother’s hand into launching a fireball),the older brother burned the dirty diaper, using his brother’s fire power.

 

Sighing, Mario plucked up his little brother and cradled him in his arms, a faint smile appearing on his face as Luigi cooed and played with Mario’s mustache. “We gotta go, bro. You all settled?” Mario asked. Luigi nodded contentedly, cuddling closer to Mario’s heart. He took that pretty well, as opposed to instantaneous, protesting cries and tantrums Mario couldn’t soothe no matter how much he tried..  
\--  
The two carried on with their journey, with Mario carrying his baby brother on his back. He smiled as Luigi cooed contentedly, sometimes reaching out to touch things around him. After a while of walking the two were eventually out of the scorching desert, with Mario sighing lightly as he walked straight into comforting shade.  
So far, the journey was going along pretty good, aside from any tantrums that occurred earlier. Sighing, the older brother continued on into the welcoming shade, only to stop at a sudden sound- specifically, Luigi’s stomach rumbling.

“B-Bro?” Mario almost flinched in response, hoping the sudden stomach rumbling didn’t mean what he thought it meant…

But fortunately such a thing didn’t happen. Instead, Luigi only whined and squirmed, feeling hungry. He suckled on his fingers, kicking every few seconds and hoping to be fed soon..

“Oh, I see what’s wrong…” Mario picked up his little brother and cradled him in his arms. “You hungry, Weegie?”  
He set his brother down and dropped the diaper bag, pretty much allowing Luigi to crawl around as much as he pleased. The older brother dug through the bag, looking for a baby bottle and the container of powdered milk. He didn’t have to worry about the water-all the times he’d been sent to rescue the Princess ultimately led to him figuring out that the various streams and rivers outside of the kingdom were safe to drink from.  
Mario reached over to a nearby stream, unscrewed the bottle’s top and held it under the water, waiting for the bottle to fill up. To his luck, the stream’s water was warm, almost hot from the sun beating down on the area. Every few seconds or so he would glance up at Luigi, who was in front of him, splashing around in the stream’s water. He smiled and went back to the bottle, which was already filled to the brim with water.  
—  
“All right, Weegie. Let’s get you fed,” Mario sang, picking his little bro up and cradling him in his arms. Rather than trying to force the bottle into Luigi’s mouth he pressed it near his face to entice his little brother into nursing. He did… virtually immediately, shoving the bottle tit into his mouth, suckling hungrily on the bottle of milk.

“Such a hungry baby…” Mario cooed, rubbing Luigi’s slowly filling tummy as he fed his younger brother. It was the easier occasions like this that enabled Mario to neglect the strain of venture...and babysitting. Particularly now that Luigi seemed so tranquil, drinking his milk and gazing up at Mario with sparkling yet drowsy eyes.

“I bet you feel better now, don'tcha?” Mario teased, grinning as his small bro polished off his bottle. “You must have been a hungry lil' Weegie…” He pulled away the empty glass bottle after making sure there was nothing left behind in it. Luigi whimpered at first but settled down, burying himself further into his older brother's chest-right into that soft spot where Mario's body was the warmest. He stared up at him once more, his heavy eyelids fluttering.

Mario picked up on this, shifting around and correcting his grip on Luigi's lean frame. "I guess that bottle made you tired, huh?" He winced as a small wind rushed in, chilling the two. "Feels like it's gonna be a chilly night. Let's get you into something comfortable, lil' bro." He poked around inside the diaper bag, searching for a suitable onesie. When he found one (a cozy pastel green sleeper gown) he laid Luigi onto his back and undid the plain crotch-fasten onesie he was wearing. Even now he was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I know, Weegie. Let's get you into something nice and pleasant, okay?" Mario sang, trying to keep his little brother awake. He peeled off the onesie, slipping it over his head and exposing the thick padding (which was luckily still clean). After stuffing that into the bag, he grabbed the sleeper set, undone it and lifted his brother up so he was almost sitting. Mario threaded his lean arms through the sleeves, put him onto his back and buttoned up the front, smirking at how the flexible bottom of the sleeper hugged Luigi's ankles yet still allowed his legs to move around. He slid the mittens over Luigi's hands, then slid fleece socks onto his feet to keep him warm.

 

"There now, all set for naptime," Mario smiled, picking up Luigi and cradling him in his arms. It was cute how Luigi snuggled into Mario's chest, yawning as he pawed at his eyes. Mario pulled a jacket from the diaper bag and slipped it onto his pudgy frame, doing the same for Luigi after he zipped his own jacket up. "Gotta find someplace to settle down for the night," he murmured to himself. Again, he plucked up his little brother and went on his way, looking pleased as Luigi nuzzled himself nearer to his big brother, soon drifting off into a peaceful slumber...

—  
"Here's a perfect spot," Mario decided, deciding on a wooden, sheltered region just under the trees. There was also a hammock, perhaps somebody had been here? Oh well, no matter. He lifted himself onto the hammock, tightly holding his drowsy baby brother in his arm. When he was on it, he shifted Luigi around attempting to get him in a more favorable position before deciding on just laying him on his chest. The two seemed content and relaxed, their jackets acting as comforters to shield against the frigid night that was soon to follow...  
A gentle breeze blew by, slightly rocking the hammock with the two in it. Mario grinned to himself, feeling absolutely peaceful... He decided humming a lullaby to Luigi wouldn't hurt, especially since he was comfortably laying on Mario's chest, cooing drowsily.

 

Mario started humming,looking off into the sunset and occasionally stroking Luigi's back as the hammock slowly rocked back and forth. He smiled as his little brother yawned again,nuzzling deeper into Mario's chest and slowly suckling on his thumb and finally drifting off to sleep.

Mario continued to hum-a soft,peaceful melody he had picked up from over the years... His eyes were slowly flickering closed too, almost along with the setting sun over the distance. He rubbed his sleeping brother's back,chuckling to himself as Luigi squirmed a bit in response. The tree shadows creeped along the ground as the golden sun fell over the horizon, giving way to a breath-taking,warm gradient followed by a beautiful sapphire night sky dotted with tiny,white sparkling stars.  
He stretched out (as much as he could without tumbling out of the hammock) and continued to hold his little brother closer to his chest. Mario's humming slowed down as he dozed off, his heavy eyelids finally closing as he hummed the last few notes of the song before finally drifting away into a peaceful slumber,with Luigi laying on his chest as the hammock rocked the pair, further lulling them into a deep sleep.


End file.
